Steven Universe: The New Gem
by Robert the Gamer
Summary: During a mission, Steven comes across a mysterious gem. What secrets does this new gem hold, and what will happen to the crystal gems?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey_ _ **guys, making a Steven Universe Fan Fiction. I wanted to make this like a story ark in the show so no swearing, nsfw scenes, ect. Want to get up to at least Ch 2 out before #theweekofsardonx happens, just so my oc won't be accused of copying the show. If you read my other fan fiction, Metriod Academy (inspired by Pit Academy) I have the 2nd Ch in the works, my CPU is dying though, so it'll take a bit. Have to use my IPad to type this story which is a pain. Anyways, on to the story.**_

"Hey Pearl, what's this?" asked a curious Steven

"Hmm, let's see. No, it's not possible! Steven, this is a gem that's from the gem wars! I thought that we were the only ones, aside from Jasper **_and_** Lapiz, who survived the war! This gem can tell you all about the war..." Pear exclaimed before shutting herself up.

The gem had a slight problem... it was almost completely cracked. It probably was going to turn into a monster in the next 24 hours (by Pearl's calculations) so Pearl was going to bubble it.

Before she could bubble it up, Steven interjected. "Hey Pearl wait! Can I keep it, please?"

"No Steven, this gem is on the verge of becoming a monster, it'd be too dangerous to let you keep it."

"You're right" Steven sighed. "Can I at least show Garnet and Amethyst when we get back to the temple?"

"Okay, here, but be careful, and remember, only until you show Garnet and Amethyst, afterwards, you shall give it to me and I will bubble it up and put it away."

"Yay! Thanks Pearl, I'll be exrtra careful with it."

After spending the day in the strawberry field, looking for gem monsters and Peridot, Pearl and Steven came up empty handed and headed back to the temple.

It was late at night and Steven was going to bed. After he changed Pearl asked for the gem.

"But Pearl, you said until I show Garnet and Amythest."

"I guess I did, didn't I? Okay Steven, you can have it until Garnet and Amythest come, at which point, I shall wake you up so that you can show them, and then I'll put the gem away, Okay?"

"Okay, seems fair."

So Steven slept, with the gem in his hand, drool coming out of his mouth and running down his arm. Pearl was at the warp pad, waiting for the other two to get back to the temple.

After hours of waiting, Garnet and Amythest finally came back to the temple. Pearl reported that they found no signs of Peridot or any gem monsters, just like the other two. Pearl then mentioned that Steven found something that he wanted to show them, and she'd wake him up.

As she started Garnet simply said "Steven needs his sleep. I'm sure we can see his discovery tomorrow morning."

"But it's very important that you see it now. It could become a danger to us and him."

Just as Pearl finished saying that line, a bright light flashed from Steven's bed, and the gem that Steven found began to float towards the location where Pearl was reformed.

Once it got there, it stopped and a gem body started to form and promptly fell on the ground with a loud thud, waking up Steven. He went down to the other gems, who were all shocked, and Steven saw whWhere the gem formed and fell, lay a gem, that looked like a boy Steven's age.

So that was Ch 1 of this new fan fic. I need to start working on the second Ch, but on IPad, it'll be a pain. Don't be afraid to leave a review, but don't be the guy who's like "This story sucks." Without reasons. Reasons mean that I'll read those first. No OCs, one is enough. I'll hopefully be done before the 2nd Ch before the coming Monday. See you around.)


	2. Chapter 2

_Soooo..._ _ **Monday's episode was nice, Pearl almost died though. Nice to not have to worry about being accused of copying off of the show though. Also Gravity Falls was incredibly heavy (as always). Anyways, I'm actually surprised at the amount of you guys who Favorited/Followed this story. I want to say thank you guys. This would normally be the end, but something happened on Sunday that kinda put me out of the writing mood. The Global President of Nintendo Satoru Iwata died at the age of 55, from bile duct growth. So I'd like all of yo guys who are reading this, to take a good minute of silence for this legendary Coprate owner, Game Developer, and Gamer. If you gave a moment of silence, I appreciate your time and hope that gaming in general won't be affected heavily.**_ **Now,** _ **on to the**_ _**story.**_

The gems were all in shock at what lie before them. There lay a gem, who's body looked to be the same age as Steven. Garnet then said one word "Tourmaline."

"Who's Tourmaline?" asked Steven.

"Tourmaline was a Crystal Gem who was a very...dedicated warrior. He was a neutral gem who sided with us, after home world did something to him." Garnet replied.

"Wait, wasn't his gem severely cracked when I found it?" Steven mentioned.

"That's right, it was. So how was it fixed?" Pearl asked.

"Hey Steven, got something on your sleeve." _**Amythest**_ pointed out. Upon closer inspection, she deducted that drool went down his sleeve and got to the gem.

"We should at least put him somewhere comfy, so that he can get a good wake-up" Steven suggested "Can he sleep in my bed, please?"

"No Steven, he'll sleep on the couch. Don't want him to attack you out of shock from being in unfamiliar territory." Pearl sternly replied.

During the night, Tourmaline had a number of quick flashes go through his head. Through them, one color was in all of these quick flashes. A single color that stood out from the rest, Pink.

The sun was rising, and Steven was getting up. He wanted to be there when Tourmaline woke up. He got there just as soon as the others.

Tourmaline opened his eyes and had a bright light nearly blind him. Above him he saw four figures, all saying stuff that he couldn't make out.

When his eyes adjusted to the light, he asked "Where am I?" He then saw the figures come into focus and tried to run from them, fearing for his life.

The Crystal Gems gave chase. They cut him off and brought him back to the house.

After seating him down, he then proceeded to ask " What do you want from me?! Do you want to tourture me, experiment on me, blind me with pepper spray?"

"Wait, you don't remember us? Tourmaline, it's us, your friends." Garnet asked.

"What do you mean friends, and who's Tourmaline?" the new gem asked.

 ** _So I'm just gonna end this chapter here, mainly because it's 2:33 am and I need some sleep. Also if you read this, I know the beginning note was depressing, so here is something to cheer you up. The FNAF 4 trailer is out on Scott's YouTube page. And with that, I must give a temporary good bye. Gonna go see my favorite Beach Citizen who doesn't care at all what he does, Onion._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So... Onion Friend was weird. If you've seen it, you know why. Friendship was good. Anyways, got my third Chromebook charger, so now no more Ipad! Wonder how many people got the little Grinch reference last chapter (the Jim Carey live action one). Gonna cut this short, so that I can get into the story.**_

"What do you mean friends, and who's Tourmaline?"

"Gem huddle." Garnet said. Steven tried to join them, but they motioned him away.

"It's obvious that something happened to him, what else would've caused him to act like that." Garnet stated.

"Wait, he was cracked, so that must've affected him, perhaps giving him some form of memory loss." Pearl replied.

"Well, what should we do with him?" Amethyst asked "I mean we can't just kick him out on his own."

"He should stay with us, there's no knowing what could happen to him.

After agreeing with Pearl, the huddle ended. Garnet then told Tourmaline "You can stay here with us. You'll sleep on the couch for now, until we can get a bed set up."

Tourmaline carefully accepted the offer. Steven was ecstatic, he was having his first permanent roommate.

"Can I show him around town? I know he'll be impressed by it." Steven asked.

"No Steven, we need to watch him, to make sure he won't mess with anything." Pearl replied.

"Oh come on P, what's the worst that can happen. It's probably gonna be a few minutes." Amethyst. replied.

"She's right, there's no harm with letting him out for a bit." Garnet stated.

"So is that a yes?" Steven asked,

Garnet nodded yes and Steven hurridley dragged Tourmaline outside the temple.

As soon as they were on the beach, Garnet had a vision, She was surrounded by boulders that she couldn't break. Through a space between the rocks, she saw Malachite.

That's where the vision ended.

 _ **Sorry if this chapter seemed short, but I want to work on the next chapter,. Not gonna be here on Sunday, which is normally when I post, past mid-night. If some chapters seem out of place, as in they seem like filler, then I'd most likely be tired and ready to hit the hay. I'm gonna try once a week, unless I know I won't be able to post the week after.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yeah, you guys remember when I was going to post this chapter early, but then I put it off for the whole week, cause I do. Anyways, next week, a new Gravity Falls episode, and a new Steven Universe episode are set to air, so I'm excited about that. I'M GOING TO TRY TO KEEP A WEEKLY SCHEDULE! If I miss a week, I miss a week, but I will make up any lost weeks, later on, kinda like my own Steven Bomb. Anyways, here's the next chapter. After this quick note that I almost forgot. I'LL BE HOPEFULLY USING OC'S, ONCE THE MAIN STORY ARCH IS DONE! I'll announce when I'll be accepting them, and what I'm looking for with each OC. Now onto the story.**_

That's where the vision ended.

"Is something wrong Garnet?" Pearl asked, concerned with her friend.

"It was a vision, a grim one at that." Garnet replied, keeping her cool.

After telling the other two what she saw, she began to come up with scenarios that would cause the vision to become reality with the other two.

They all came to the conclusion, that Tourmaline had something to do with it.

"We'll have to keep an eye on him. That way, there'd be no way for the vision to happen." Pearl said

"But we can't let him find out we're keeping an eye on him,." Amethyst said. "We don't want him to act differently around us."

"Agreed." Pearl and Garnet said in unison.

Meanwhile on the beach.

"Come on dude, I'm really not in the mood to go into a people full of people I have no idea about."

"Don't worry Tourmaline, there's no reason to be afraid, everyone's nice, besides, you got me if you ever get scared. The name's Steven by the way."

"Oh yes, I have someone else who I don't know about right besides me. That'll make me feel better."

"Tourmaline, if there was any danger around here, then I wouldn't of wanted to take you with me around town."

That last point got Tourmaline, seeing as he had no counter. He agreed to go to the city with Steven.

Steven led Tourmaline to the car wash to show Tourmaline to his dad.

As soon as Tourmaline saw all of the water in the car wash, he got a bit depressed.

"Huh, what's wrong Tourmaline?" a concerned Steven asked.

"I don't know, but seeing all of this water just depresses me. Can we go inside?" Tourmaline asked.

"Oh yeah, let me get my dad. He's probably in his van. Dad, where are you?" Steven called.

"I'm right here." Greg said, coming out from the building. "What's going on stoo-ball?"

 _ **AN: I actually went into the transcripts of some of the episodes to see how "stoo-ball" was spelled. That's dedication to being authentic. Not so much to keeping a schedule.**_

"I have something really to show you!" Steven exclaimed , barely being able to contain his excitement.

Steven brought Greg to Tourmaline. Seeing the new gem shocked Greg, seeing as how he thought the Crystal Gems were the last gems on Earth (Steven didn't tell him about Malachite and Peridot).

"Tourmaline, this is my dad. Dad, this is Tourmaline." Steven said, introducing them to each other.

"Eh.. hi. Like Steven said, I'm his dad. You can call me Greg, like the other gems do." Greg nervously said, feeling odd about seeing a new gem.

"Hi Greg. It's nice to meet you. I hope that we can have a fine relationship." Tourmaline said, acting sophisticated, when in reality he was nervous.

"Hey dad, can you play him a song?" Steven asked, with stars in his eyes.

"Sorry Steven, but I'm a bit busy cleaning up the wash. It's kind of a mess inside." Greg replied, with regret in his voice.

"Oh ok. See you later dad," Steven said

"Bye Greg. See you around." Tourmaline said.

Bye Steven. Bye Tourmaline." Greg said, going back inside.

Steven already had his next stop planned.

He was going to Onion's house.

 _ **Ignore what I said about the new SU episodes, they come back in September. Felt like I should extend this part more, as a way to make up for missing last week (Please don't hate me). Also, Onion and Yellow Tail are gonna freak out Tourmaline. The cover picture isn't what he looks like now. That's his look later on, once he's done meeting everyone in town.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just a quick little thing to note, you would've had to of seen the entirety of Steven Bomb 3 in order to understand some of this story.**_

He was going to Onion's house.

"Here's the next person on our city wide meet and greet. Quick note, it's gonna get a bit weird in there, so be prepared." Steven said.

He knocked on the door, prompting Vidalia to answer.

"Oh hey Steven. Here for another round with Onion?" Vidalia asked.

"Sorry, but not this time. I'm here to show you to a new gem that we found." Tourmaline then stepped forward.

"His name is Tourmaline."

"Hi Tourmaline, I'm Vidalia. Nice to meet you."

"Hello Vidalia." Tourmaline said, looking down the whole time.

"Come in, I'm sure that the family would like to meet you."

Steven walked in, prompting Tourmaline to enter as well.

"Why don't you go to ,my son Onion's room? I'm pretty sure that Steven can bring you there."

Steven complied and brought Tourmaline to Onion's room.

Onion was nowhere to be found. Curious, Steven walked deeper into the room.

That was a mistake, seeing how as soon as he went past the door way, Onion jumped on Steven's back, which terrified Tourmaline.

Steven got Onion off of his back, and tried to calm down a frightened Tourmaline.

After calming down Tourmaline, he went into Onion's room.

Tourmaline seemed to be fascinated by the room. He was even amazed by the "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONION" tape.

After a bit, Vidalia made lunch for everyone. That's when he met Sour Cream, which went well.

Then Yellow Tail entered the room and creeped Tourmaline out. At first, he seemed normal.

He then was yelling at Sour Cream, to which Sour Cream yelled back. Yellow Tails voice was what creeped out tourmaline.

Tourmaline started to shake in fear, but Steven quickly calmed him down, not wanting to cause a scene.

After leaving Onion's house, Steven took him all around Beach City.

At the Big Donut , he got a free donut. At Fish Stew Pizza, he tried a slice of pizza (as a treat from Steven).

At Beach Citywalk Fries, Steven and Tourmaline shared some fry bits.

Tourmaline found Mayor Dewey to be funny, and he found Buck to be mysterious.

When they returned to the beach, Tourmaline said "That was fun Steven. I'm glad you took me on that tour of the town."

Suddenly, Tourmaline just went silent for a bit. "What's up Tourmaline? You okay?"

"I... I remember."

"Remember what? Steven asked, getting a bit scared.

"Shapeshifting. I remember now."

"You remember shapeshifting? That's SO COOL!"

"I don't remember much about it, but I at least remember the concept. Wanna see me try it?"

"Sure!"

Tourmaline stepped back and thought hard about what he wanted to be. After a minute, a light enveloped Tourmaline, and he looked like Steven.

"It worked! YES! I, CAN, SHAPESHIFT!" Tourmaline said, excited beyond all belief.

"Cool! You look just like me! We need to show the gems!"

They ran inside, the gems waiting for them. They were surprised to see Tourmaline in his new form.

Steven explained what happened and the gems were surprised.

"So time for you to go back to your old form." Pearl said.

"I think that I like this look. I'll keep it." Tourmaline said, hiding the fact that he didn't know how to go back.

After saying that, Garnet sent Steven to bed. Tourmaline tried to go to Steven's bed, but Pearl made a bed for Tourmaline on the couch.

When he was asleep, he had another strange dream. This time, a blue figure reached out to him and said one word "Help."

Suddenly a pink monster came out of nowhere and devoured the blue figure.

That was when he woke up.

 _ **Finally, I can use the cover page/my profile pic as Tourmaline's current form. Not a huge opening or an ending, since nothing really needs to be addressed. Don't forget to leave a review, and leave some speculation in them. I don't mind. See you guys next week.**_


	6. Update 1

**_I feel like I owe something for not updating. So here's an update chapter._**

So school's started recently, so that's gonna be eating up my time. I'll try to keep the weekly schedule for this. If I don't update in a while, note that it has to do with school.

That brings me to my second point: schedules. For this one, I'll attempt weekly, bit no promises. Metroid Academy is going to be once or twice a month. That takes more time to do, since I have to build the characters up from the ground.

There's nothing else that I think needs explanation for now. Expect a new chapter soon for both.

 _ **See you soon.**_

 _ **-From**_ _ **Tourmaline**_

 _ **PS. Don't trust anyone in pink. You'll know why in due time.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**How have you guys been? Almost 1 month and 3 episodes past and I'm just now getting around to typing this chapter. In other news, I have an art blog (yayyyyyyy!). It's at robertroxs001 .tumblr .com, and don't worry, It's a complete SFW blog, so it's okay to have it open anywhere. Now onto the story.**_

That was when he woke up.

It was still the dead of night, so Tourmaline needed to clear his mind. What was with these visions when he lost consciousness?

He snuck outside and walked along the beach. He was walking towards the city when bubbles started to emerge from the water.

Tourmaline then started a beeline for the temple.

All of a sudden, Garnet jumped out from the bubbles. Upon seeing this, Tourmaline slowed down.

"Something troubling you Tourmaline?" Garnet asked.

"Yeah, just some stuff going on." Tourmaline replied.

"You need someone to talk to? I'm all ears."

"Thanks Garnet."

"No problem, just looking out for a friend."

"Hey Garnet, what was I like when you guys knew me?"

"You were very determined when we first met you, always working towards a goal you had."

"Do you perhaps remember what that goal was?"

"No, you were very secretive about that. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wondering about my past self."

"Do you have any more questions?"

"No, not at the moment. See you tomorrow then."

"See you later Tourmaline."

Tourmaline went back to the temple, he felt better.

He was now a bit more like his old self.

 _ **Yeah... this was more of a character development chapter, but at least you guys have something out of my recent writers block. See you guys later, perhaps at my blog.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I'm back after a week break. There's some news on my profile, so go check it out. Also, don't be afraid to leave reviews and suggestions. Any feedback is great. Also I've been up since 5:45 a.m, so I'm kinda tired. Anyways onto the story.**

He was now a bit more like his old self.

He walked slowly into the temple, and sat back on the couch.

He got somewhat bored and decided to explore the temple.

He went upstairs and found Steven sleeping.

He messed around with a few of his things, and then moved on.

He went to the door to the bathroom and opened it up.

He walked inside and found absolutely nothing.

 _ **AN: No Peridot yet you PEBBLES and CLODS!**_

Having nothing better to do, Tourmaline laid down on the couch and went to sleep.

When Tourmaline woke up, the Crystal Gems were getting ready for a mission.

"What are you guys doing?" Tourmaline asked.

"We're getting ready for a mission T. Wanna come with?" Amethyst asked

"Sure, I got nothing better to do." Tourmaline replied

"Then come on and get up here!" Steven said.

When Tourmaline got on the warp pad, Steven asked Garnet "Can I teleport us this time?"

"Sure Steven." Garnet said

They then teleported to the strawberry fields.

"So what's the mission Pearl?" Steven asked.

"Come with us, its something that you might be able to help us with." Pearl said.

After a bit of walking, the gems came upon a party setup.

"SURPRISE STEVEN!" Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl yelled.

"Thanks guys, but what is this party for?" Steven asked.

"It's your 1 year anniversary of first summoning your shield." Amethyst said.

"Thanks guys! This means so much to me!" Steven said.

"What does one do during a party?" Tourmaline asked.

"People just have fun and participate in activities" Steven explained.

"Huh, sounds okay." Tourmaline said.

The Gems played games like Pin the Tail on the Donkey, and Pinata (which they had to keep Amethyst away so she couldn't eat the pinata).

Later on, they cut a cake, which Amethyst had eaten the most of, with Tourmaline coming in a close second.

Afterwards, they all went back to the temple and went to sleep.

Well, everyone except Tourmaline.

 _ **Ugh... I meant for this to be posted as a birthday thing on the 17th of October, but I had hit a massive writers block. Anyways, today (the 4th of November) marks the 2 year anniversary of Steven Universe, which helped me get out of the writers block. Also, don't forget to check out my profile, since I will update it with special messages and announcements. See you when an idea comes into my head and I feel like typing.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, how are you? Tourmaline here to give you an announcement from Robert. "Hey guys, sorry that I can't be here at the beginning like I normally am, but you know, school and what not. Anyways, leave some reviews, leave some theories, or go to my account page. With that, my announcement is over, and the chapter should begin." Well you heard it folks, let the story begin.**

Well, everyone except Tourmaline.

All of that excitement and food kept him up, and he couldn't sleep.

He decided to try out the warp pad to try and go somewhere.

It didn't work.

He tried it again and again, but it just wouldn't respond.

After a bit, he gave up and sat on the couch.

Suddenly, the warp pad lit up.

A figure emerged.

They were tall an slim, but due to the lighting, that's all that Tourmaline could make out.

The figure walked towards his direction.

Tourmaline went towards them, after all, it could've been Pearl for all that he knew.

He got closer to the figure, very nervous.

The figure noticed him, and ran back to the warp pad.

Tourmaline gave chase and got on the warp pad just as it was activated.

Tourmaline and the figure got teleported to the Galaxy Warp.

The figure ran towards the center, trying to find an escape route.

Tourmaline walked towards the figure, seeing them better in the moon light.

The figure was green, there was no mistaking that, and they had yellow hair that, well, moved in the night's winds.

Tourmaline got distracted by the figure, which gave them just enough time to charge up there weapon.

Tourmaline snapped back to reality once the figure yelled "WHO ARE YOU, YOU CLOD?!"

 **Hey guys, I'm back. So someone new entered the story. I think we all know who it is, but reveals are best left unmentioned, even if they are obvious at the end. Remember when I updated this daily, then weekly, and now We're at our unusual schedule? That was fun. Anyways, be sure to review this and give feedback. I want to better myself and criticism is one of the best ways to do so. See you guys next chapter, whenever I get the motivation to type another chapter.**


End file.
